


Mike the Public Toilet

by orphan_account



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Mike gets raped in a bathroom, Multi, that pretty much says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few cadets ask Mike for extra help, being the good-natured guy that he is Mike accepts. Things get a little weird from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike the Public Toilet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Ask Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14028) by fightlikegentlemen. 



Things started out nice enough, Mike breezed past the other cadets in every subject presented to them; save for tech class but with a bit of hard work he excelled at that too. It was several months after he began at the academy that things started to get weird.  

   Mike sat in the mess hall, surrounded by the noisy chatting of the other cadets, when three boys who usually sat a few tables away sauntered over, all smug smiles and cocky attitudes. Mike stopped eating to look at them, though he‘d much rather be eating. All the boys had one class or another with him, but most of them were doing poorly and would probably be told to quit before that got themselves or someone else killed.

  “Hey, Mike,” said the biggest of the group, “Could you spare a minute?”

  “Sure, have a seat,” Mike replied with a friendly smile. The boys sat on either side of Mike and the first boy spoke again.

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed we’re not the best in our classes, and since you’re the best we’d like to ask for your help so we don’t get kicked out.”

Now Mike wasn’t a huge fan of these guys, they disrupted class, messed with other students, and were generally a huge pain. But the fact that they came to him for help meant they wanted to do better. Or they wanted to get Mike alone and beat him up, but Mike gave them the benefit of the doubt.

   “When do you wanna do this?”

“How ‘bout after lights out, by the third floor bathroom after the security bots go by?”

“Sounds good, see you then.”

The group of boys left with waves over their shoulders, but their faces, though they wore smiles, were anything but friendly. They were full of malicious intent.

After lights out Mike dressed and crept out of his room, careful not to rouse his bunkmate, and took the long flight of stairs down to the third floor. After checking for the security bots, Mike crept through a series of halls to the bathroom. He turned a corner and saw the group boys already waiting for him. 

“Right on time,” said one of the boys.

“So where are we going?” Mike asked, “All the training rooms close after lights out.”

The biggest of the group, who Mike assumed was the guy in charge, answered the question.

“I think here’s good. Guys?” They all nodded their heads in agreement, “Here’s good.”

“But…this is a hallway.” Mike gesticulated and looked around to emphasize his point, “And the bots will be sweeping the halls any minute now.”

“Well we’d better get started then.” The leader grabbed Mike by his left arm and pulled him forward. Mike’s training rose to the surface in an instant; he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the other boy’s forearm and pulled back, then he punched the boy in the stomach with his right fist.  The boy released Mike and doubled over, but two more boys took his place. Now Mike may have been the best student at the academy, but their were three of them and one of him, the odds were clearly not in his favor.

  After a quick scuffle the boys quickly subdued Mike and pulled him into the bathroom. One boy disappeared for a minute or two, returning with two rolls of tape. With a great deal of effort they bent Mike’s legs in half and wrapped tape around his shins and thighs to keep them that way, they did the same to his arms so they‘d remain against his back. They placed Mike on the toilet, his upper-back resting against the tank.

The biggest boy, having recovered from his meeting with Mike’s fist, looked at Mike with a sneer on his face.

“Don’t worry, Mikey,” he said as he loosened his belt and slid down his pants, “This’ll be so much fun.” He leveled his cock to Mike’s mouth. But when Mike refused to open, another boy punched him in the back of the head. With his mouth open from surprise and pain, the other boy forced himself in deep.

“Don’t bite me, Chilton.” The boy breathed. He fisted his fingers into Mike’s hair, bringing Mike’s head forward as he jerked his hips further into the wet cavern, causing Mike to gag.

 Another boy moved over to the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the water run over his fingers. He moved back to Mike and, while meeting the brunette’s eye, slid his fingers into Mike’s hole. Despite himself Mike couldn’t help moaning, sending vibrations to the cock in his mouth.

 “You like that?” The boy fingering Mike’s ass sneered.

“Hey,” said the big guy, “When’s Red supposed to get here?”

“I don’t know, but if he doesn’t get here soon I get first dibs.” The boy slid his fingers from Mike.

“No, I get first dibs,” said other boy.

The bathroom door slid open and in stepped a red-headed boy dressed in black, clearly not a cadet or Deluxian. His eyes scanned the boys before his eyes landed on Mike, a smirk graced his face.

He stepped over to Mike, working his pants down to his hips. The redhead slid his hands to Mike’s hips and pulled him close, pressing the head of his cock to Mike’s hole. He held himself still until Mike started to squirm, then he slid home, balls slapping flesh at the fast movement. Mike’s scream was muffled by the dick in his mouth, but hot tears still sprung from the corners of his eyes.

 Red’s hips piston as he fucks Mike, hard and fast with complete disregard for how the other might feel. 

“Gonna…gonna,” was all Mike heard before something shot into his mouth, coating his taste buds with a salty flavor. Mike coughed up the semen, letting it fall onto his cadet uniform. 

Red purred into the side of Mike’s neck, “You’re a filthy cock slut, Chilton,” Red drove in deep, “Don’t pretend you don’t absolutely love this.” 

Mike whimpered but other than that he remained silent. Red moved his arms to wrap around Mike’s back, and with little effort Red picked up Mike, keeping the brunette impaled on his cock. Red turned so Mike’s back was against the wall, then he started bouncing Mike on his cock and it was over for Mike. With a choked sound in the back of his throat, Mike came, come splattering himself and Red. 

 Red continued on through the pulsations of Mike well-used hole, but he couldn’t last long. He slammed Mike down on his cock held him still as he filled him come, painting his insides. 

Red lifted Mike and placed him back on the toilet seat. As Red did up his pants he watch milky fluid leak from his body. Red walked out of the stall and went to lean against the wall.

“He’s all yours, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end. Sorry for any mistakes you may find, tell me about them and I'll fix them.


End file.
